Grim Sierra
Grim Sierra is an elf from the Ojara in Mbori. He defected from his country and became affiliated with Dust, a secret organization operating on the Glistanan continent. He has now become an Absolver, a high ranking officer within the organization. He is based within the Alabasta Hideout, carrying out missions for the organization when necessary. Appearance Grim Sierra has the tan skin of an Ojaran elf. His hair is split in color, being mostly black on the left and mostly white on the right. His eyes are similar, with his right eye eye being white in color and the left being black. He wears a large dark red cape that covers his face and most of his chest. He wears light silver chest armor that is gilded with gold. Under the chest armor he wears a dark grey shirt. His arms are completely wrapped in grey bandages. His left arm is also wrapped in gold and red prayer beads, cuffs, black feathers, and red fur accents. History Equipment Left Arm of Gehenna A divine gift that was bestowed upon him by Brummadsaya Medri, the Left Arm of Gehenna is a gauntlet that is able to summon the axe Gehenna. Gehenna is an axe completely made out of darkness. It has an unbelievable amount of power. The special ability of this axe is its ability to use an extremely powerful binding ability known as Chains of Gehenna. This binding spell is said to have binded gods. The gauntlet is black and intricately made. Brummadsaya used a seal to place the gauntlet inside of Grim's body, indicated by a red dot on the palm of his left hand. Right Arm of Eden A divine gift that was bestowed upon him by Brummadsaya Medri, the Right Arm of Eden us a gauntlet that can summon the sword Eden. Eden is an intricate white sword that is able to break any binding or entrapment spell. The treasure was made in order to combat the Left Arm of Gehenna, making it a formidable magic sword. Brummadsaya used a seal to place the gauntlet inside of Grim's body, indicated by a red dot on the palm of his right hand. Abilities Exlo Exlo is a god that has possessed Grim's body. Similar to a demon possession, Grim gained an ability from this. Exlo has the power to manipulate and create gold dust. This possession gives Grim the earth affinity due to the nature of the magic he received, but Grim can barely use the affinity for purposes other than gold dust manipulation. Light Manipulation Grim is a proficient user of his light affinity. He mainly uses his light affinity as enhancement magic, imbuing his gold constructs with light energy. Darkness Manipulation Grim is very well versed with his dark affinity. He is able to create powerful constructs out of darkness, and use a myriad of other dark abilities. Techniques * 'Black Wings -' Grim uses his dark affinity to craft black feathered wings that he can use to fly. This technique does not use much of his magic as he is able to cast it even when severely injured or drained. * 'Dark Wash -' An optical spell, Grim creates a small dense ball of darkness in the palm of his hand. He then crushes the ball in his hand, causing everything in the vicinity to turn pitch black. This technique effectively blinds all but himself. It has been seen that other adept users of magic are able to get around this technique through following someones magical energy rather than their physical form. * 'Gold Forge -' The ability Grim is most known for, this technique allows Grim to create gold dust out of magic and then forge that dust into weapons or armor. Grim usually creates a pair of long golden scythes that he fights with. ** 'Gold Forge: Reaper Scythes -' Grim forms long golden scythes out of his gold dust. He imbues them with his light magic, making them much sharper than they could ever be by physical means. Using this technique, he is able to cut through solid concrete and metal. ** 'Gold Forge: Tessaract Bombs -' Grim waves his hand in front of himself, creating a long horizontal line in the air. Constantly shifting golden cubes form from this line of gold dust and are shot towards the enemy. The unstable energy that they are filled with causes them to explode on impact. Category:Characters